starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Lord David/Archivo 2011
ATENCIÓN: Este es un archivo de mi discusión durante el año 2011. Si quieres enviarme un mensaje escríbelo en mi página de discusión. Re: Logo Busqué información sobre Watchmen para hacer el logo y averigüé que la tipografía utilizada para WATCHMEN es la Futura Condensed Extra-Blackhttp://kleinletters.com/Blog/?p=2902. Es la tipo que he utilizado y por tanto es igual que el que diseñó Dave Gibbons más la palabra wiki. Cualquier cosa que me pidas de otras wikis por favor pregúntamelo siempre en mi página de discusión de allí ¿ok? Un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 16:19 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Re: Ragno Hola Lord David, sí, creo que falta uno más. Si no me equivoco, para ser Inquisidor hace falta que la comunidad te de su confianza, bien como Inquisidor, o bien como administrador, que automáticamente pasas a ser Inquisidor. Yo solo te puedo nominar, al igual que he hecho para que asciendas a Maestro, pero son los demás quienes han de consensuarlo. Puedes sugerirlo a tu antiguo maestro, cuentas con mi apoyo. En cuanto a las nominaciones de AD y AB, es un asunto de la comunidad. A pesar del poco tiempo y de lo mucho que cuesta revisar un AD/AB a conciencia, más a parte las otras cosas que tengo que hacer, participaré en la medida de lo que pueda. Un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 01:20 7 ene 2011 (UTC) De nada De nada,está muy bien hecho.por ahora no tengo ninguna duda grande aunque tengo a Zeist de maestro y tengo muchos conocimientos,si sigo a este ritmo:Caballero,jejej,ten en cuenta que estoy mucho tiempo conectado,llevo bastantes artículos solo desde noviembre. Darth Destructivus Hola Lord Oscuro del Sith quería decirte que soy nuevo aquí y que me gustaría que fueras mi maestro, he oido muy bien de ti, mas bien mirado ¿Podrías serlo? Un saludo y que el Lado Oscuro te acompañe siempre Darth Destructivus 20:21 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Lord David ﻿Si fuera un administrador Maestro Wiki ya serías te lo mereces muchísimo. He votado para tu aprovación Ayuda a Star Wars Wiki Hola Maestro, queria saber para que mi esfuerzo sea mas eficaz en esta Wiki lo mas prospero que se puede hacer, para explicarme mejor: Los mas util que es por ejemplo Ver fallos de ortografía, de traducciones, crear articulos, wikificar... y todas esas aportaciones, de todas las posibles cual es la que mas ayuda? por lo menos para mi nivel medio bajo para que lo poco que ayude sea muy satifactorio. Saludos de tu aprendiz:Ankian Kenobi 18:12 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Te he votado He votado para que seas maestro. Espero contar con por lo menos con la preocupación de que veas algún día mis contribuciones y cuando ponga Zeist mi solicitud para ascenso cuente con un voto tuyo: a favor o en contra...como tú veas.Espero que bueno pero como tú veas,jejej. PD:Aunque eso último no es lo más importante si no que te lo mereces. Ya he creado varios articulos si miras las contribuciones encontraras varios, el de la Bestia Zillo lo cree yo lo que pasa que ese ya esta editado por otros, aqui te pongo uno que fue creado y editado por mi al principio y luego una edicion para poner solo las plantillas de Jedabak Lost Tribe of the Sith 1: Precipice y este si ha sido totalmente creado por mi Batalla de Khorm Un saludo de tu aprendiz:Ankian Kenobi 20:20 13 ene 2011 (UTC) RE: Mensaje Gracias por el cumplido, he votado para que seas administrador, que bien que te lo mereces jejeje, ¿sabes otra frase célebre de HK?, es que me parece uno de los mejores personajes de SW, a mí sólo se me ocurre: Por cierto, he visto que te gustan los videojuegos (cómo a mí), si los jugaste, ¿cuál me recomiendas, el KotOR o el KotOR II? Muchísimas felicidades Si lo sabía, sabía que no pasaría de un mes, te lo mereces a tope. Y si eres mi superior xD Felicidades Maestro Wiki 16 / 01 / 11 Imagen destacada Hola David, simplemente pedirte que por favor intentes tener las imágenes destacadas en portada un par de semanas antes de la fecha para evitar que se quede la portada sin la referencia. Si ves que no se cumplen los plazos de votaciones toma las medidas que consideres oportunas para agilizar una o varias imágenes. Un saludo, y enhorabuena por el ascenso ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 20:20 17 ene 2011 (UTC) :Simplemente tienes que crear los artículos con la extensión adecuada con unas semanas de adelanto. En cuanto haya una votación que se termine puedes crear la pagina correspondiente... da igual que sea para la semana que viene o la que toque sea dentro de 10 semanas. Así tendrás más margen. Realmente la cita del día hay que incluirla manualmente, así que el problema es el mismo. Por cierto, ¿puedes actualizar el historial de imágenes destacadas? :Sé que yo mismo soy de los que menos aportan hoy por hoy en la wiki, pero debido a esa falta de tiempo que tengo sólo puedo ocuparme de asignar gente que se encargue (si quiere y puede, claro) de ciertas tareas. En fin, muchas gracias por el esfuerzo. ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 16:33 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Perdona el retraso Maestro por contestarte, aqui tienes algunos articulos que yo he creado, la mayoría o todos estan editados, es decir, que los he creado yo pero que como hace ya tiempo que los he creado pues han sido editado con plantillas y eso, aqui te dejo unos cuantos. *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back *CRC-09/571 *Batalla de Khorm *Lost Tribe of the Sith 1: Precipice *Tales of the Jedi 1: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon, Part 1 *Bestia Zillo *Constitución Galáctica Hay te dejo eso hechales un vistaso, si quieres ver mas ediciones mira mis Contribuciones. Saludos:Ankian Kenobi 14:43 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Logo Hola David. tanto el logo cómo el fondo los hice con Photoshop. Simplemente es jugar un poco con las capas, degradados y opacidades. ¿Alguna vez has usado el programa? Es muy recomendable, aunque al principio es un poco dificil. Te recomiendo que veas tutoriales por internet, hay muchisimos. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:45 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Miembros del Consejo Realmente la diferencia entre el Rango 3 y el 4 es simplemente una custión administrativa. Rango 4 son admins y burócratas. En cualquier caso, aún hay que perfilar que significa exactamente cada uno de los rangos. Apenas tengo tiempo para las cuestiones de la universidad y he dedicado toda la mañana al tema de los rangos, por lo que dudo que pueda avanzar en ese aspecto proximamente... esto te lo digo porque todo va muy lento, pero va avanzando poco a poco. Aunque tu ya tienes experiencia en ello y sabes q la paciencia da sus frutos ¿verdad? Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 01:11 25 ene 2011 (UTC) :Hace tanto tiempo ya que ni recordaba que empezaste siendo mi aprendiz. Fuiste de los primeros en formar parte de aquel experimento y ahora eres el primero en conseguir el rango de Maestro. Por todo ello, Enhorabuena nuevamente. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 01:42 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Hola, Lord David, necesito ayuda. Estaba poniendo nuevas plantillas cuando me surgio un problema, o mejor dicho un desastre.¿ Podrias arregar mi pag. de usuario y explicarme que paso? Darth mauro 18:30 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Star Wars on Trial Disculpa por contestar hasta ahora, pero no había visto el mensaje. Primero que nada, no veo por qué consideras al libro como sumamente preocupante. Yo ya lo conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo, y aunque no lo he leído completo, sí he tenido la oportunidad de leer unos cuantos de los argumentos del "fiscal" y la "defensa", y tengo una opinión similar a la de los que comentan enl libro en la página que mencionas: son entretenidos, el fiscal tiene argumentos sólidos y la defensa tiene argumentos de entretenimiento, y eso es todo. El libro en sí ha tenido un éxito menor, y por ello su impacto ha sido mínimo. El hecho de que lo haya concebido una persona a la que le desagrada Star Wars no significa nada, pues hay miles de personas así, así como hay millones de personas a la que no les gusta alguna cosa (incluidos tu y yo, pues sin duda hay cosas que tu o yo despreciamos). Dices que está hecho por personas que no tienen idea de lo que hacen... pues que yo sepa Matt Stover sabe muy bien lo que hace, y aunque yo soy 100% anti Karen Traviss, ella también tiene con qué defenderse, no son ningunos improvisados y tienen experiencia en el universo de Star Wars. Y el autor claramente sabe lo que hace, si no por qué se molestó en crear el libro? Simplemente su punto de vista es negativo hacia Star Wars, eso no es ningún crimen ni mucho menos, él tiene tanto derecho de atacar a Star Wars como tu o yo de que nos guste Star Wars, eso es libertad de expresión. Si acaso mañana todos los líderes políticos, sociales,empresariales, deportivos y religiosos del mundo dejaran a un lado sus diferencias y condenaran de forma unánime a Star Wars, pues tal vez eso sí sería preocupante. Pero que un tipo escriba un libro que ataque Star Wars, y se tome la molestia de plantear argumentos fundamentados y en conseguir escritores profesionales de Star Wars para tratar de refutarlos, mientras al mismo tiempo denuncie a Star Wars porque sus propias novelas no son tan populares, me parece algo inofensivo para todos. Al leer el libro hay gente que refuerza su gusto por Star Wars, otros que descubren que no es tan buena como pensaban, otros que siguen pensando lo mismo, y eso sí lo considero valioso: incitar a la reflexión entre los fans, que en muchas ocasiones devoramos lo que nos dan sin realmente pensar si el producto es bueno o no. En fin, yo no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que plantea el autor, que en varias ocasiones me pareció que estaba haciendo un berrinche de una forma elegante y bien escrita (pero berrinche al fin), pero no puedo negar que muchos de sus puntos son bastante válidos, y tampoco puedo negar que Star Wars me sigue gustando a pesar de eso.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 22:01 26 ene 2011 (UTC) :No recuerdo cómo se manejan los puntos del libro, por lo que no podría decir si son justos o injustos, y además, ¿qué importa? no pasa nada, ni es el fin del mundo. Cada quien a lo suyo. Si obras cumbres de personajes ilustres de la literatura universal han sido criticadas, ¿por qué no se puede criticar a algo tan pop culture como Star Wars, que tiene miles de defectos? Lo que mencionas de que no vende libros y de que patalea como niño chiquito, pues es lo que yo decía al final de mi comentario anterior. El primer comentario en Amazon (de cinco estrellas) dice a well-argued essay from astrophysicist Jeanne Cavelos outlining the evisceration of the two major females in the series, Leia and Padme, who go from being strong, independent characters to stereotypical damsels-in-distress, cosa en la cual no concuerdo al 100%, pero es evidente el cambio entre la Leia del EIV a la Leia del EVI (no así en las novelas, en que el personaje sufre numerosos cambios y maduraciones) y la Padmé del EI (el mejor personaje de la película, creo yo) y la Padmé del EIII (damisela en apuros, y horrible actuación). TODOS los capítulos del libro presentan críticas completamente válidas y reales. TODOS los capítulos del libros presentan argumentos de defensa sólidos y argumentados. ¿Para qué hablar más? mejor disfrutar de lo que a uno le gusta, y ya. Que los demás hagan lo que quieran con su tiempo, sin molestar al prójimo claro está.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 22:46 6 abr 2011 (UTC) ::Ja! ¿de donde sacaste que me enojé, si en mis comentarios en ningún momento he mostrado molestia alguna por nada, sino al contrario, una actitud de "vive y deja vivir"? A mí me pareció que tú eras el que estaba molesto, pues volviste a tocar el tema del libro con una actitud muy negativa hacia el mismo. Yo no estoy enojado por ello, es más, no me afecta en lo más mínimo, porque lo repito: cada quien es libre de que le guste lo que le guste. Y de que no le guste lo que no le guste. Y Star Wars on Trial no es más que gente argumentando sus gustos y disgustos sobre Star Wars. Es decir, irrelevante.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:40 7 abr 2011 (UTC) RE: Hola Un gusto volver a saludarte maestro, la verdad es que ahora estoy con muy poco tiempo, de vez en cuando entro para ver la wiki, cuando tenga tiempo volveré a editar para obtener mi ansiado ascenso XD, me fije que hay mucho usuaros nuevos, que bien!. Un saludo, nos mantenemos en contacto. [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 14:25 30 ene 2011 (UTC) *Por fin pude obtener un tiemito para escribir unos mensajes, sobre los articulos nominados ue tengo, me parece que ya todos estan corregidos, por lo que le pido, que cuando tenga tiempo les de una revisada: Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith, Jori Daragon, Shadow Runner. *PD: Felicidades por sus 2 años en esta wiki, estaré libre a partir del 8 de febrero. Un saludo [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 20:23 2 feb 2011 (UTC) *Gracias por la revisada. No te preocupes de corregir los errores, lo podré hacer cuando tenga mas tiempo. Ya me di cuenta de lo fan que eres de Assasin´s Creed, Ya jugaste la tercera parte "Brotherhood" ?, parece un juego muy bien logrado, especialmente por los escenarios. no conozco mucho ese juego, solo lo jugué un par de veces. El juego que me encantaría jugar es el God of War 3, algun dia será XD. Un saludo [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 20:56 2 feb 2011 (UTC) AB Gracias por la revisión, pronto corregiré los errores, cada vez estoy mas cerca a mi ascenso si! XD. He escuchado excelentes comentarios de Watchmen, no vi la película ni leí el comic, pero pienso hacerlo, parece una historia bastante interesante. Hablando de películas, creo que tenemos gustos similares, te comento que este y el proximo año van a ser grandes años para la catelera: The Green Hornet ''(aunque ya estrenó XD), ''X-men First Class, Captain America: The First Avenger, Transformes 3, Pirates of the Caribbean 4, Thor, The Hangover 2, World Invasion: Battle L.A., Cowboys vs. Aliens, The Dark Knight Rises, The Hobbit, Men in Black 3, Ghostbusters 3, etc. La verdad una muy buena cantidad de pelis que quiero ver, espero que lleguen a cumplir mis expectativas [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 18:58 3 feb 2011 (UTC) *El Hobbit saldrá tambien en el 2012, creo que vendrá en dos partes. La de Kung Fu Panda 2 tambien la estoy esperando ansioso, pues la 1 me gusto mucho, gracias por avisarme de Monsters Inc. 2, La primera me encantó, es una de mis pelis favoritas. No escuche nada de Sucker Punch, pero me da la impresión de que va a ser buena. Me quede impresionado con el trailer de Watchmen, es una peli que tengo que ver y la canción es genial ¿Sabes de que grupo es?. Te comento que en una tienda vi el comic de Watchmen completo, pero estaba demasiado caro :( *Aqui es facil encontrar los comics, porque hay varias tiendas, el problema es su precio porque si mal no recuerdo, creo que completo supera los 300 $ lo cual aqui es bastante. Lo que aqui es bastante dificil es encontrar material de SW, hay unos cuantos que valen una fortuna. Por si te gustan las buenas historias en comic te aconsejo que leas Spawn, es una genial historia [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 20:43 6 feb 2011 (UTC) *Te la recomiendo al 100%, pues Spawn ''tiene una trama muy interesante y creativa. Que mala suerte que no hallas podido comprar esas novelas cuando estaban baratas, pero va a haber alguna otra oportunidad. He escuchado un monton sobre ''Mass Effect, ''pero no me interesa mucho porque los RPG no son mi estilo, pero vi que a un monton de gente le encantó porque tiene una de las mejores historias de los videojuegos, igual le daré una probada cuando tenga la oportunidad :) [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gri'ngo'and'res'94']] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 21:31 7 feb 2011 (UTC) *No sabia que ''Watchmen fue la que tuvo el termino novela gráfica, pero eso es muestra de algún merito. me alegra que algunos comics de Star Wars puedan ser llamado novelas gráficas, y me gustaria que en el futuro se creen mas XD. Te agradezco un montón que consideres que ya estoy preparado para ascender a caballero, pero creo que va a ser mejor cuando tenga un AB, hablando de eso, ¿Cuantos votos son necesarios para que el articulo sea AB?. Hablando de Assasin´s Creed, pues a mi también se me ocurrio que tendría un gran éxito si lanzaran una peli, especialemente por los reconocidos directores que mencionas. *PD: Desde ayer ya tuve tiempo libre, pero lastimosamente no pude colaborar porque tardaba horas en cargar las páginas de artículos, ojala esto no suceda hoy [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 20:59 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Lord David, todo bien por aquí, muchas gracias por el saludo, sí la verdad me lo pasé bien con el aurebesh, me gustan los alfabetos inventados. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:32 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Articulo Bueno Antes que nada, te quiero agradecer mucho maestro, por haber propuesto mi ascenso, veremos que opinan los demás, igual estoy muy contento por tener mi primer AB. un saludo [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 03:14 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Todavía no vi ese capítulo de los simpsons, pero como buen fan de las dos series lo haré, algo que los Simpsons hacen muy bien es parodiar a la perfección millones de peliculas, uno de los capitulos que mas me gustó fue "''Cabo de Risa" donde se burlan de la peli "Cabo de miedo". También coincido en lo que dices, estaría genial ver una peli de SW mas madura y oscura, Nolan sería el indicado para dirigir esa peli :D. Ya vi el primer video, la intro del capitulo de los Simpsons que mencionaste, la segunda la veré despues, ya que mi conexion esta cargando muy lento los videos. Saludos --[[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''Gri'ngo'and'res'''94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 03:40 12 feb 2011 (UTC) SWW en latín Hola Lord David. Personalmente no le veo ninguna relación y necesidad el crear una wiki de Star Wars en latín. En Wikipedia si tiene sentido ya que es una lengua que a pesar de ser muerta, es básica relacionada con gran parte de la cultura actual, pero en SW, la única relación que existe son los nombres de algunas naves. No me voy a oponer a la creación de dicha wiki, pero no la creo necesaria. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 15:25 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Libros Respecto a los libros, tengo Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader, aunque tenía entendido que ya lo habías leído y que te había gustado mucho. A mi me parece un libro "cumplidor", pero muy poco emocionante o entretenido. He leído 6 libros de Luceno y sólo Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial me pareció bueno, y The Unifying Force excelente, los demás (Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse, Labyrinth of Evil, Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader y Millennium Falcon) los considero aburridos; aunque le reconozco que sabe escribir bien, se nota que se esfuerza por hacer las cosas emocionantes pero la mayoría de las veces fracasa en su intento. No tengo Children of the Jedi ni Planet of Twilight, realmente nunca me interesaron. CotJ es escrito por Kevin J. Anderson, autor conocido por su dominio en los 90's del Universo Expandido, que le hizo pensar ser el #2 de Star Wars después de George Lucas (además él arruinó el final de los comics Tales of the Jedi). A muchos les gustan sus novelas, a muchos otros no, y yo soy de estos últimos. Planet of Twilight es considerado por el mismo Abel Peña como la peor novela de Star Wars de todos los tiempos (al final del séptimo párrafo), y en los foros de Star Wars apoyan esa opinión casi unánimemente. Sólo The Crystal Star se le acerca en el desprecio de los fans. De todas formas, muy probablemente CotJ sea mejor que PoT. Yo no considero que la literatura tenga vertientes, más bien la calidad de los libros depende mucho de los autores, de si pertenecen a una serie y de las exigencias editoriales. Lo de los autores es obvio, algunos como Zahn, Stackpole, Allston, Stover, Denning, etc, crean novelas entretenidas que normalmente llaman la atención. Otros (omito nombres) hacen todo lo contrario. Los libros individuales tienen mayor libertad que los libros en las series, que deben atenerse a ciertos parámetros impuestos por Lucasfilm referentes al desarrollo de la historia de la serie, y normalmente los buenos autores saben sacar provecho (como Stackpole, Keyes, Stover, Denning, Allston) mientras que otros se limitan creativamente (Tyers, Cunningham) o relucen lo peor de ser fans (Traviss!). En las exigencias editoriales están las novelas encargadas "porque venden", por ejemplo las novelas de TCW que acompañan la serie, que en el mejor de los casos son un poco más que mediocres. De todas formas, en los últimos años los libros "discretos" (como los de Bane o Crosscurrent), ajenos a series, han tenido mucho éxito a pesar de que DelRey pensara que iban a ser un fracaso, mientras que las quejas contra las novelas pertenecientes a series (como LotF o FotJ) acumulan muchas críticas. Lo de la "estrella pop" no lo descarto, puede ser una buena historia dependiendo del autor y la trama, así como la novela de Darth Plagueis puede ser sólo basura. Ya leí los libros de Bane, pero en estos meses quiero dedicar la mayoría de mis esfuerzos por terminar el Proyecto Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, que espero que pueda concluir antes de que cumpla 2 años de empezado. Así que aún no cuentes conmigo para cosas "Banianas", pero sí pido hacer el AD de Lord Hoth, que desde hace meses me interesa.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 22:59 28 mar 2011 (UTC) :Me equivoqué tontamente, pues confundí Children of the Jedi con Jedi Search, que sí es de Kevin Anderson, CotJ es de Barbara Hambly. Pero igualmente es parte de la llamada "Callista Trilogy", que nunca ha sido muy popular entre los fans y es característica de las cosas raras de la era Bantam. Lo de "Eres el mejor amigo de Luke Skywalker" es de una serie de libros infantiles del tipo "Escoge tu propia aventura", por lo que está plenamente justificado; a mí de niño me hubiera encantado tener esos libros. ...And the distant stars became streaks of light., aunque es una buena frase, es equivalente a un montón de frases de un montón de novelas, pues casi todos los autores tratan de escribir cosas de este tipo (medio poéticas/metafóricas/simbólicas), aunque a unos les sale mejor que a otros. Luceno es bueno en eso, pero mi queja con él no es de forma (ya comenté que él escribe bastante bien), sino de fondo (sus historias no son tan buenas). Además cuando leí Dark Lord yo estaba interesado en leer de Vader, que aparece solamente en la quinta parte del libro; los capítulos de los Jedi, aunque bien hechos, son demasiados, pues en el mismo título del libro te están prometiendo que es sobre Vader, pero los Jedi tienen mucho más protagonismo. De hecho, Roan Shryne es el protagonista, con Vader relegado a personaje secundario. Las únicas escenas que me gustaron de verdad fueron el inicio en Murkhana, cuando el Emperador habla con los senadores sobre cómo será gobernado el Imperio, y el principio (pero sólo el principio) de la Batalla de Kashyyyk. Olee Starstone fue el único personaje realmente atractivo, Roan Shryne nunca me interesó si vivía o moría. Yo cuando leo una novela de Star Wars espero 2 cosas: que el autor conozca Star Wars, y que respete lo que se ha hecho antes en Star Wars, mientras aporta su propia visión. Claro que es importante que la historia sea buena y todo eso, pero con esas dos cosas es suficiente para entretenerme. Por eso no me molesta releer Balance Point, una mala novela pero respetuosa del canon y bien metida en su serie, y por eso Dark Journey es tan tediosa. Y por eso desprecio tanto TCW, porque hacen lo que les da la gana y desbaratan el trabajo previo de autores dedicados, sin el más minimo respeto. Sí vi la película del Discurso del Rey, es buena y entretenida.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 22:29 30 mar 2011 (UTC) ::Dass Jennir es mucho mejor personaje que Roan Shryne, por ejemplo Blue Harvest es mejor historia que Labyrinth of Evil y Dark Lord juntas. La trilogía de Bane es buena, aunque el mejor libro sin duda es el primero. Rule of Two es sorprendente si consideras que fue escrito me parece que en sólo 6 meses, algo muy irregular para un novelista. Fue cosa de DelRey, claro, pero el autor hizo magia con tan poco tiempo disponible. Dinasty of Evil me pareció el más flojo, con personajes mucho más rutinarios y predecibles.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:42 31 mar 2011 (UTC) :::El final fue bueno, sí, pero también confuso para muchos fans, yo mismo tuve que leer la aclaración de Karpyshyn para entender que Zannah sí había ganado. No es un libro malo, pero sí es el más flojo de la serie (aunque es mejor que muchos otros de Star Wars, y es bastante sólido y bien escrito).--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 20:17 3 abr 2011 (UTC) AD Hola, sé que estás de vacaciones, pero revisé una parte del artículo de Bodo Baas en las nominaciones a AD.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:50 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Rex (CC-7567) Reconozco tus aportaciones a la página como de las mejores (Si no esque las mejores :p), pero bueno te dejo este mensaje porque me intriga la participación del Capitán Rex en la orden 66. Me gustaría que me pudieras aclarar, porque después, en Episodio III así como sale Bly y Cody no se ve a Rex, pero si se vuelve a hablar de la legión 501. ESperando una respuesta, saludos. Muchas gracias. La pregunta era únicamente por curiosidad, ya que desde siempre me ha intrigado saber como capitanes y comandantes clones que eran "amigos" de los Jedi y fueron salvados varias veces por los mismo que traicionaron. Justamente porque no quiero quedarme solo en lo general he venido... Voy a buscar a los clones mencionados en tu "post" anterior y una vez más gracias Wookieepaedia Hola Lord David, vi que hace tiempo preguntabas por la creación de una wiki de Star Wars en latín, pues bien acabo de econtrar que ya existía una y de hace tiempo además: Wookieepaedia, además el Administrador de allí también es un antiguo colaborador de aquí. Me encantaría saber latín, me parece un idioma muy interesante y exótico. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:37 4 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:Episode 2.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:30 11 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:Labyrinth of Evil.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:31 11 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:Haakmiester2.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:34 11 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:Fisto LoG.png que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:35 11 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:Kenobi space walk.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:36 11 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:Battle of Quell-1-.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:36 11 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:Frigates quell.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:36 11 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:Agente's arrival.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:37 11 may 2011 (UTC) AgriCorps Hola Lord David, lamentamente solo paso por la wiki de dorma muy esporádica en los últimos meses. El trabajo me esta matando y no puedo dedicarme a estos menesteres. Intenta avanzar el tema por tu cuenta o con ayuda de algún otro administrador. Lo eiento mucho, pero no estoy en condiciones de realizar ningún trabajo para la wiki. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 18:07 18 may 2011 (UTC) RE: Ascenso Hola maestro, sip, hace mucho que yo tampoco paso por aquí. Pero decidí darle un vistazo a como estaba la Wiki y parece que todo anda bien, recién leí el mensaje que me dejaste como hace 2 meses XD. Sucker Punch todavía no la ví, las que si fueron El Rito y Rango, Que las dos me parecieron buenas, pero mas Rango. También vi Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte 2, me gustó mucho, pero el enfrentamiento final me dejó decepcionado, pues me lo esperaba mas épico. Claro que la salvación de la peli fue Emma Watson XD. Hablando sobre The Dark Night Rises, supongo que ya sabrás que el villano principal va a ser Bane, bueno, si no lo sabes, te comento que Bane es considerado una de las personas mas inteligentes del Universo DC, además de que le rompió la espalda a Batman en un cómic. Bueno eso fue uno de los motivos por los que me alejé de la wiki, pues me empecé a interesar mas en DC y la verdad que tienen historias geniales. Espero tu respuesta tu aprendiz que todavía espera ascenso XD, Gringoandres AD Hola, ciertamente hace rato que no te paseas por aquí. Yo jamás me opondré a la mejora de artículos, siéntete libre de corregirlos en lo que creas necesario, aunque toma en cuenta que es posible que algunas de tus correcciones a su vez sean erróneas. Por el tono del mensaje supongo que te refieres a artículos que no creaste (como los de ObiWanLG y Darth Zerg), esos y todos los artículos puedes mejorarlos a tu conveniencia. Hay una regla no escrita en la Wookiee llamada "SoFixIt" que a grandes rasgos es que si ves un pequeño error en un artículo nominado (como una coma mal puesta, una mayúscula faltante, una palabra poco entendible, una frase mal ordenada, etc) lo corrijas tú en vez de ponerlo como objeción, y en días pasados se me ocurrió que si hiciéramos eso aquí las nominaciones avanzarían más rápido, porque gran parte de las objeciones en las nominaciones son cuestiones de ese tipo. Hace un par de semanas corregí una parte del República 500, precisamente por ello, y espero tener tiempo en estos días para revisar otros artículos.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:26 9 sep 2011 (UTC) :El artículo de Geonosis ya está protegido, sobre todo por la nominación a AD. El de Zannah no lo protegí porque ha sufrido vandalismo muy pocas veces, y para proteger un artículo se requiere vandalismo excesivo, guerra de ediciones o cosas de ese tipo, más constantes. Claro que si en el futuro es vandalizado a esa escala habrá que protegerlo, y también si algún día lo nominas a AD y hay ediciones externas que no vienen al caso, como me parece te ha pasado antes en otros artículos.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:14 26 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, me pasaba por aquí y te he visto, pensé hace unos días trabajar en el artículo Darth Krayt, cómo es un personaje muy bien hecho en mi opinión y creo que te gusta, si quieres puedes ayudarme. :Ok, lo que tú digas. El artículo de Merillion Tarko también me interesa, si te interesa más a ti trabajarlo, de acuerdo. Re:¡Hola! Hola Lord David, me alegro de leerte por aquí. Todo bien, gracias, un poco liado. Ya veo el desarrollo de Animuspedia, está quedando muy bien, se nota que os gusta de verdad, os felicito. La 2ª parte aún no he ido a verla, la verdad, temo que me decepcione, en cualquier caso ya te comentaré cuando tenga oportunidad, sigue en cartelera en donde vivo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:49 26 sep 2011 (UTC) Ozzik Sturn Hola otra vez, he votado a favor de tu artículo nominado a destacado Ozzik Sturn, lo revisé antes que la Segunda Batalla de Geonosis porque, aparte de que Ozzik Sturn es un personaje que me gusta mucho, doy por sentado que todas las faltas las encontró Jedabak u otro usuario en el artículo. PD: Si Dios quiere, pronto terminaré con Carth Onasi, el cual intentaré hacer destacado, y nominé a Duron Qel-Droma hace meses; lo digo por si puedes revisarlos. Hola Estoy buscando un Maestro Wiki para aprender más, he estado contribuyendo y creando articulos.. porfavor, si tienes tiempo escribeme en mi discución. GeertHeller 23:51 3 oct 2011 (UTC) Hiperimpulsor Hola Lord David, veo que votaste por poner a Jek Tono Porkins en el Star Wars Wiki:Hiperimpulsor, así que te invito a que participes. También a que no lo olvides y sigas participando en todos los meses. Saludos --Lop-Har Kela 01:45 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Adiós Bueno, no te escribo por nada en concreto, simplemente querría decirte que no volveré por aquí más (de hecho hace un año que no hacía nada) y quería despedirme de todos hustedes, compañeros de vivencias de Star Wars y, por que no decirlo, amigos. Hoy viendo esta página se me han caído unas cuantas gotas, y es que he recordado viejos tiempos junto a todos. Gracias por todo, aunque tuvimos nuestros momentos buenos y malos, al final simepre recordaremos los buenso. Paz